I Have Nothing
by abiholmes97
Summary: Erin and David's wedding told in three parts. Follows on from 'She's always a Woman'. I own nothing, I just write for fun!
1. Chapter 1

My mom and SSA David Rossi began dating when I was thirteen. I was happy for her. Dave seemed to give her something that Jason couldn't, and she was happy, so happy. I didn't know then that mom and Dad had had a secret love affair back in the 90s before I was born.

And then the bombshell dropped. When I was 15. Mom revealed that David Rossi was my father and suddenly the majority of my childhood made sense. The abuse, James and Amber turning on me, the reason I looked different from my siblings., everything made sense. From then on, I had a good relationship with both my parents, with Erin and David. Mom and Dad finally made their relationship public in 2013 after dealing with The Replicator. Mom ended up in hospital for two weeks due to being dosed with a lethal amount of MDMA or 'Doctor Death' as it was known as. Aaron and Dad would always say that they were lucky they found Mom when they did, otherwise she wouldn't be here.

Mom knew that Dad wasn't interested in getting married when they got together, and I don't think she was either. Dad had been married three times before. He believed that he and marriage were not destined to be buddies, and he would settle for a long term relationship, which is what he and mom had. Mom knew this but she was just happy to finally be able to be with Dad. I don't think she ever really got over him. But then, almost one after another, Harrison Scott, Jason Gideon and Stephen Walker died. It seemed to strike a cord with Dad, he wasn't immortal, he would die one day. Gideon's hit him the hardest. They had been partners for the best part of 30 years. Stephen, Gideon's son, shared his middle name. And now he was dead. He and Mom weren't getting any younger and something seemed to change.

Then, in the summer of 2018, Dad asked mom to marry him. I was coming to the end of my second year at Princeton and they invited me and Joy down to the house and told us together. I was unbelievably happy. Having grown up in a broken home that was devoid of love and affection, it was so nice to see and experience the love that my mom deserved.

They set the date for the following summer. It wasn't going to be a big lavish ceremony. They were going to get married in the back garden, like JJ and Will had done. Mom wasn't going to have the big white dress, she had done that when she married Jason. Instead, she bought a new dress. It was peach in color and had a matching scarf that would wrap around her shoulders. We ordered flowers and food. I got a new dress too. Mine was navy blue and had pink and white floral print on it. Mom had asked me to walk her down the aisle.

 _"_ _Jess?" she had asked one evening, when we were sat in the living room. Dad was still in Quantico._

 _"_ _Yeah, mom? I had replied._

 _"_ _I'm not going to have any bridesmaids at my wedding." She had said._

 _I had looked at her. "I know. It's not really a bridesmaidy wedding mom."_

 _She smiled, "But I have a special job, just for you."_

 _I looked at her, confused. "Oh, yeah?"_

 _Mom had looked right at me, "I want you to walk me down the aisle."_

 _I blinked and looked at her. None of mom's family were alive anymore, so she only had me, Amber and James left, and we were both doubtful as to whether they would come._

 _"_ _Me?" I had asked her._

 _Mom smiled widely, "Well, of course, Jess. Who else was I going to ask?"_

 _"_ _Hotch…Morgan…hell even Spence!" I smiled, listing off the male members of the BAU._

 _Mom smiled and then she laughed, "Yeah, somehow I don't think so. Besides, who else do I know who has gone through everything with me? Jess, I want you to walk me down the aisle to meet David. I want you to walk me from my old life into my new life and I hope that by doing that, you will know that you are also a part of that life."_

 _I blinked back tears but a few leaked out the side of my face. Mom cupped my faced, "Seriously, Jessica, there is no one else I would have by my side on the day that I marry David Rossi!"_

 _I smiled at her, "Well, if that's the case, then how can I possibly say no!" Mom smiled widely and she hugged me tightly._

Wedding day was approaching quickly. Everyone was totally chilled out bar me. Why, you ask? Well, a few days ago, Dad came to Princeton to ask me to do something important. I was sat in my dorm room with Jack, strumming a few songs on my guitar. There was an open mike contest at the student union that night and I was planning to do a few songs. Jack and I were running through which ones I should do when there was a knock at my door.

"I'll get it!" smiled Jack, rolling off the bed, kissing me on the cheek and running over to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Dave in the doorway.

Dad laughed, "I should have known you'd have been here, Jack. Do you ever go to your own place?" he smiled, shaking Jack's hand.

"Sometimes…" Jack blushed.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Jack!" I said, joining them and looping my hand through his.

"Hey, kiddo!" Dad smiled.

"Hey, Dad!" I replied, walking over and giving him a big hug, "What bring you all the way out here the week before the wedding? Not getting cold feet, I hope?"

Dad laughed, "No way!" he looked at me, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." I replied, leading him into the little common room place we had. I was sharing a room with my best friend Ashley, but she was out at soccer training and then I think she was heading out with her boyfriend this evening, hence why Jack was over.

"Can I get you a drink, Dave?" asked Jack, smiling.

"Can I have a coffee please, Jack?" asked Dad.

"Sure thing, Uncle Dave!" replied Jack, smiling widely. Dad smiled back, Jack hadn't called Dad 'Uncle Dave' since we started dating.

"So, what's up Dad?" I asked, inviting him to sit down.

"You know I want to make this day special for your mom…"

"I wouldn't have imagined anything else!" I smiled.

Dad smiled at me, "I was wondering if you would perform our first dance song?" he asked me.

I felt my mouth fall open, "Dad, the wedding is in a week!" I gasped, not sure whether I would have enough time to learn whatever song he had planned.

"I know its last minute…" he said as Jack handed him a coffee, "But I know you can do it Jess, if anyone can, it's you!"

"What's this?" asked Jack, squeezing my hand as he passed me a cup of tea.

"Dad would like me to sing at mom and dad's wedding, their first dance!" I explained to Jack.

"Jess, that's amazing, and yeah, I totally agree with Dave, if anyone can do this, its you!"

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "Thanks Jack." I sighed, not knowing what I was letting myself in for but I didn't want to let Dad down. "What's the song?"

He grimaced, almost braced for my reaction, "I Have Nothing, Whitney Houston…"

I just looked at him. "Right… sure, I'll get right on it!" I smiled, "I won't let you guys down!"

"Thanks, Jessie!" and Dad hugged me tightly, "Don't tell your mom, let it be a surprise ok?"

I nodded, "Oh, Dad?"

"Yeah?" he replied, pulling out of the hug.

"Can I make a speech at the wedding meal?" I asked, "I just have so much to thank you and Mom for and I can't think of a better setting…"

Dad smiled at me, "Of course you can, kiddo!"

I smiled back, "Thanks!" Then his phone went off in his pocket, "I'll let you get back to the team!"

Dad looked at me, "How did you…"

"There's no way you would have driven three and a half hours to ask me something you could have on the phone. What's the case?"

He smiled, "Four rape-murders in Trenton. We wrapped it up yesterday and I asked Prentiss if I could come over here to see you."

"Yikes, but thanks for coming over. It was great to see you!" I hugged him again, taking him aback. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"It was great to see you too, kid." He sighed, "Well, I should be heading back. Your mom wants to go cake tasting tomorrow and I promised I would be there with her."

I smiled, "Sure! Send home my love!"

"I will," he replied, "When are you coming home for the wedding?" he asked, heading to the door.

"Mom wants me home the night before so we can have one last girls night, but Matt has asked me to babysit for him the night of your bachelor thing so I'll be home three days before the wedding. We're going to drive down together…" I said, looking at Jack and smiling at him, "So you can tell Aaron when Jack will be home too."

"Sure thing. Drive safe won't you kids!" he smiled, hugging me and shaking Jack's hand.

"You too!" said Jack, "We'll see you soon!" he smiled, as he put his arm around my shoulder.

Dad just waved and headed off to his car. Jack and I followed to wave him off.


	2. Chapter 2

And that was it. I spent the rest of the week practicing the song over and over until I knew the tune, the words, the melody, all of it. I also combed over songs that I had been learning on the guitar recently and I found the perfect one to do for my 'speech'. Jack and I packed up the car on the Wednesday and drove back home to Potomac. I dropped Jack off just outside of D.C and promised to see him tomorrow for coffee before I headed to Simmon's house. I rolled into the drive and immediately the door flew open and my mom ran out into the drive.

"Jess!" she cried, her arms open wide, "You're home!"

I smiled as I got out the car, "Of course I am, mom. I have to walk you down that aisle remember!"

She swatted my arm lightly, "I mean, I wasn't expecting you until Friday!"

I smiled, "Well, Dad's got his bachelor thing going on tomorrow night and Matt asked if I would babysit the kids. Kristy has been invited and I think JJ text to ask if she could leave Henry and Michael."

Mom smiled, "You and looking after those kids…" she shook her head slightly, "You'll make an excellent mom one day kiddo."

I blushed a little. Jack and I were talking about kids the other day and seeing as both our degrees were nearly over, we decided that it might be time to start trying… but mom didn't need to know about that… not yet anyway.

We headed inside and I was greeted my nephew almost bowling me over in the hallway. I laughed, "Hey Kai!"

"Hey, Aunt Jessie!" he smiled up at me.

"Jess!" squealed Joy, hugging me tightly, "Erin said not to expect you until Friday!"

I hugged her back, "I got roped into babysitting tomorrow night!"

"Hi Jess!" said Shawn, and I gave him a quick hug. I pulled back and looked round the room. All my family, well the family that mattered, were gathered in our home and we were getting ready to celebrate two amazingly wonderful people. I couldn't help but smile widely.

The rest of the week went by so fast, I couldn't believe it. Looking after six kids on my own wasn't so bad. Henry was ten and as the oldest, he wanted to help me out a lot. I spent the whole of Friday with Mom. Dad was off with Aaron and we wouldn't be seeing him until Saturday evening for the wedding. It seemed odd, being in the house without him. It had taken me forever to get used to him being there and now, it seemed foreign without him. Mom and I had fun. We looked through old photo albums, had Chinese together, drank our weight in tea and she even persuaded me to sing a few of her all time favourite hits (I was trying to save my voice for tomorrow evening, but I couldn't tell her that as it was a surprise, so I managed to get her to pick three, gentler songs that she loved!). When we woke the next morning, Joy had come over and helped me to fix mom something to eat. JJ then dropped off our dresses and helped to fix mom's hair and make-up. Joy left around three in the afternoon to help Will get the boys ready and also to get ready herself. The ceremony was set to happen at six in the evening, with people showing up from five. I knew that Dad was coming home at quarter to five, so mom had to be hidden upstairs by that point. Jack was dropping my guitar off at half four and then he was going to be greeting people, so I could stay with Mom upstairs. He was so touched when Dad asked him to greet people alongside Joy and Kai as it made him feel like one of the family. We had gone into Philadelphia to pick out a suit for the occasion and he looked incredibly handsome in it.

Five to six came before we knew it. Mom looked out of her bedroom window at the people she loved assembled in her backyard. She breathed out slowly.

"You alright, mom?" I asked, standing up and fixing my dress. I wobbled a little in my heels, secretly hoping I could make it all the way to the garden without falling over.

"Yeah, I'm all good." She smiled, "I have you with me and the most wonderful man waiting for me downstairs, I'm so happy right now, I could burst!"

I smiled back at her, "Ready to get married, mom?"

She smiled back and nodded. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. Joy was waiting there, and she smiled as we both arrived. She waved at Jack, who got Dad's attention, who got the officiants attention, who got everyone ready. Mom linked her arm in mine and she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled back at her and we walked to the door. The 'aisle' was lit up with candles. The entire team, past and present was gathered in a semi-circle, along with Joy and her family, and Jack Garrett and his family, around the archway that Dad had put up last weekend. He was stood in a suit and bowtie, next to Aaron, who had agreed to be his best man. He smiled as he saw us, and I think I could see tears in his eyes. This was how it was meant to be, how it should have been all along. Erin Strauss and David Rossi, together forever.

Mom and I started the walk down the aisle as an instrumental version of 'Over the Rainbow' plays in the background. I can't help but sing along as I'm walking mom down. This was our film, we always watched it, every Christmas. Mom smiled as she heard me singing along. We made it to the archway and to Dad. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly before turning his attentions to mom. I went and stood in the front row, next to Jack, who placed his arm around mine. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, content in that moment.

"Hello, everyone." The officiant said, smiling, "We are all here this evening to witness the marriage of Erin Amelia Strauss and David Stephen Rossi. The vows that they make before you today are a solemn promise that they will love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. Now I must ask, is there anyone gathered here today who can give due reason or evidence as to why these persons may not marry here today?"

There was silence among the team and the officiant smiled, "That's a very good sign," she paused, "Erin and David, the vows you take today are not to be taken lightly. Therefore, I ask you, is there any reason that you can find why you may not marry each other here today?"

Both mom and Dad shook their heads, smiling.

The officiant smiled again, "Good. Would you turn to face each other?" Mom and Dad complied. "David and Erin have not chosen to write their own vows today, instead they have opted for the more traditional ones but there have been some amendments." She looked at mom and Dad, "Erin, do you promise to love David, always and forever? Will you comfort him, stand by him, in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Erin smiled up at Dad, "I will!" Dad grinned back.

"David, do you promise to love Erin forever and always? Will you comfort her, stand by her, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Dad looked at mom, the twinkle in his eye sparkling, "I will!"

"Do you have the rings?" the officiant asked. Little Kai walked forwards holding a wooden board with the rings on it. Dad took his and held Erin's hand.

"Erin, I give you this ring as a token of my love. I promise to love you, cherish you, listen to you, even when I think you are wrong. I promise to love our children and grandchildren and to never leave you alone. I love you Erin, always and forever." And he pushed the ring down her finger.

Mom took hers, eyes filled with tears, "Dave, I give you this ring as a token of my love. You were there for me in some of the darkest times of my life. You gave me a beautiful baby girl, of whom I could not be more proud. I have found new love for Joy and Kai through you. I promise to love you forever and always." And she pushed his ring down his fingers. They touched their foreheads together, tears now flowing down mom's face and mine. Jack squeezed me tightly.

The officiant smiled, "David and Erin have made their vows and have shared and received rings. The promises they make to each other tonight will stand for the rest of their lives together. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the state of Maryland, I know pronounce they are husband and wife!" She looked at Dad, "You may now kiss the bride!"

As Dad pulled mom in for a kiss, everyone cheered and clapped. I turned and kissed Jack passionately and then I ran over to mom and Dad giving them a massive hug.

We moved over to one of the very large round tables that my Dad seems to own. I sat next to Mom and Jack, checking that I could get to my guitar without too much fuss. Now the nerves were starting to kick in, I had to perform two songs on what is clearly the _best_ day of my mom's life. We all tucked into the food, laughing and chatting. It was such a wonderful evening. Mom and Dad couldn't keep their eyes off each other. I've never seen Dave this happy, ever, in all the time that I have known him.

Then Dave got up and tapped the side of his glass. "I would like to thank-you all for being here today and to my amazing wife for making sure the team could be here…" there was a smattering of laughter, "You have truly made today special. There is no group of people I would rather spend today with than you lot, so thank you." He raised his glass, "To family, friendship and most importantly, to my amazing wife, I love you more than life itself. Thank you for waiting so long to make me yours!"

"To Mom!" I said, while everyone else said 'To Erin!"

Mom smiled at me.

"Now I'm going to hand over to my daughter Jessica, who I believe wanted to say something today!" He smiled at me.

Jack squeezed my hand as I stood up. "Thanks Dad, and may I say congratulations to the best parents any kid could ask for. You guys have given me more than I could ever wish for. You are supportive, kind and generous and I love you so much!"

"We love you too!" smiled Mom.

I smiled back, "Now, I know Dave said that I was going to give a speech but, I'm not the best at public speaking…"

"Could've fooled me!" said Ryan Garrett, smiling. I felt myself blush.

"Well, anyway, the one thing I am good at is singing." Mom and Dad looked confused, Dad especially. "Jack and I were going over songs for an open mike contest that happened last week and we found one that I hadn't sung for a while but I still knew all the notes for…"

Jack jumped up and grabbed my guitar. "So, if you'll let me, I would like to perform and dedicate this song to the bride and groom, my mom and Dad."

I began to play the opening notes to 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift and soon I was lost in the song and forgot I was playing to anyone.

"… _I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger. God smiles on my big sister, inside and out she's better than I am! I grew up in a pretty house, and I've got space to run and hide. And I had the best days with you…"_ I look at Mom as I sing the nest part. She's already silently crying, but I smile at her, "… _There is a video I found, from back when I was three. You set up a paint set in the kitchen, and you're talking to me. It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs and Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world. And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall. I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong and I love you for giving me your eyes, staying back and watching me shine. And, I didn't know if you knew. So I'm taking this chance to say, that I had the best day with you today."_ I strum out the last few notes and breathe out. Mom's leaning across to hug me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"That was amazing Jess!" she whispers, "Thank you!"

I smile and hug her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening party was soon in full swing. Mom and Dad had the common sense to book a DJ and soon the backyard was full of our closest friends and family dancing, chatting and laughing. There was even a bar but to make mom feel more comfortable, Dad had made sure that the drinks were non-alcoholic. Personally, I liked it. We would all remember tonight for the wonderful, amazing night that it was and not having to worry about nursing thick heads in the morning. I stood at the edge of the dancefloor, tapping my foot, watching Reid dance with Maeve, Penelope with her boyfriend, Morgan and Savannah and Kai, Hank, and the younger Simmons and Garrett children running round the garden. Mom and Dad were lost in their own little bubble of love and warmth and weren't really worried about what happened next. It was so lovely to see them being so open and honest about how they felt towards each other, like they didn't have to hide how they felt. Jack Garrett and his wife came over to the same side of the floor that I was stood on.

"Hello, Jessica!" said Garrett, smiling at me, "It's lovely to see you again. I feel like we don't see that much of you now that you are living the high life in Princeton!"

I laughed, "Well, don't tell Mom and Dad just yet, but I got a job at my old high school teaching religious education, so I'm going to be a lot closer!"

"That's great news!" he smiled, "It'll be nice having you around again!"

I smiled, "Yeah, it'll be good to be home."

"Things between you and Jack seem serious." He commented, looking at Jack, who was playing with Henry LaMontagne.

I smiled, "Yeah, they're getting that way."

There was a brief pause while we surveyed the scene before us.

"That was a beautiful thing you did for your parents, Jess!" said Jack's wife, Karen.

I smiled. "Like I said, we were running over songs and I found that one. I don't think I have sung it properly in six or seven years. The whole song just sums up mine and Mom's relationship and now I have a proper Dad I can sing about. I always left that part out whenever I sang it before, but now I have Dave. I have a Dad."

"You have a family that loves you Jess." Smiled Karen, "And a whole extended family beyond that." She added, looking out at the party goers.

And she was right. This was my family, blood relations or not.

"Hey, Jess!" called Hotch from the stage, "You're up!"

I smiled at Jack and Karen, "I gotta run!" and I walked off in the direction of Hotchner, waving as I went.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" said Aaron into a microphone. The music died down and everyone turned to face him. "I think we can all agree that this has been an excellent party already!" There were a few scattered cheers and whoops in the crowd. I caught Jack's eye and he winked back, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled back. "But it's safe to say that there is something missing!" He looked at me, "Our bride and groom have yet to do their first dance and I know from extensive phone calls from Dave and my son, that Dave wanted to surprise his new wife."

Mom looked at Dad, confused.

"Jessica, will you get on up here!" he called.

I walked up to the mic and smiled at everyone. "It's me again!" I said, as Hotch returned to the crowd. "Dad approached me last week after the team had solved a case and gave me what seemed like an impossible task. To learn an exceedingly complex song and perform it as the first dance. I'm not promising the best performance I have ever given but I will do my best." I looked down at my parents, "So Dad, if you would like to take mom onto the dance floor, this one is for you guys."

I took a deep and steadying breath as the opening notes of the song played. Mom and Dad began to dance, and I began to sing:

" _Share my life, take me for what I am 'cause I'll never change, all my colors for you. Take my love, I'll never ask for too much. Just all that you are and everything that you do. I don't really need to look, very much further. I don't want to have to go where you don't follow. I will hold it back again. This passion inside. Can't run from myself. There's nowhere to hide._ " I took a breath in as I went to sing the chorus. I so hoped that people were more interested in what Mom and Dad were doing rather than me, _"_ _Don't make me close one more door_ _,_ _I don't want to hurt anymore_ _stay in my arms if you dare_ _or must I imagine you there_ _._ _Don't walk away from me_ _. I have nothing, nothing, nothing._ _If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_ _."_ I started to smile, gaining confidence. I caught Jack's eye again and he touched his heart, tears in his eyes. Nothing really mattered now, I was singing at my parents wedding, for them, not me. They didn't care what I sounded like, they probably couldn't hear me anyway. I'm sure they were lost in their own bubble. I carried on singing, loving the song and the moment with every note I sang.

Before I knew it, I was at the last chorus: " _I don't really need to look, very much further. I don't want to have to go where you don't follow. I will hold it back again. This passion inside. Can't run from myself. There's nowhere to hide,_ _your love I'll remember forever_ _._ _Don't make me close one more door_ _,_ _I don't want to hurt anymore_ _stay in my arms if you dare_ _or must I imagine you there_ _._ _Don't walk away from me_ _. I have nothing, nothing, nothing."_ I breathed in, preparing for the last note. I had been struggling with this all week, but I was going to give it my all, for mom and Dad, _"Don't make me close one more door_ _,_ _I don't want to hurt anymore_ _stay in my arms if you dare_ _or must I imagine you there_ _._ _Don't walk away from me_ _. I have nothing, nothing, nothing_ , _If I don't have you, you_ _  
_ _If I don't have you, oh, oh."_ I finished on a smile. I looked down at mom and Dad who were locked together, heads touching, just savouring the moment. Then they looked up at me and Mom was crying again, Dad had tears in his eyes. He simply mouthed 'Thank you!" at me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I said, smiling, "I give you, the bride and groom, my mom and Dad, David and Erin!" and I stepped down from the stage, while everyone applauded. I walked straight over to my parents and gave them a massive group hug.

Mom pulled away and cupped my face, "Please tell me that's all the surprises you have for today, I don't think I could take another!" she said smiling.

"That's it, Mom. I get to enjoy the party now!" I smiled.

"Thank you so much for singing, Jessie. It made the whole thing a hundred times more amazing than it already was." Said Mom, hugging me tightly.

"Your welcome, mom! You deserve everything!" I said, hugging her back.

Dad hugged me after mom and thanked me again.

"Now, go enjoy yourself!" Mom said smiling, "I think that boy of yours is dying for a dance with you!"

I smiled and gave them one last hug.

Dexy's 'Come on Eileen' began to play as I made my way over to Jack. I found him and hugged him tightly as we made our way onto the dancefloor.

"Not the song I imagined dancing with you too, but I will take what I can get!" he smiled, kissing me softly.

"I'm just glad to be dancing and not singing!" I laughed, holding onto him tightly.

"You were amazing tonight, Jess!" he said, kissing me again. "I'm so proud!"

I smiled and rested my head on his chest as we danced. "I love you Jack Hotchner."

"I love you too, Jessica Rossi!"

Everyone around us started jumping around and I was pulled out of my embrace with Jack by Penelope and JJ and we jumped up and down, laughing and smiling. I looked around at the numbers of smiling and happy faces that I could see. After all that this team had been through, it amazed me how they all still managed to find and see the joy in life. Occasions like this helped me to see the team outside of the office, all smiley and happy. And I laughed and cried and smiled the rest of the way through the night. If anyone deserved a party and a celebration like this, it was definitely David and Erin Rossi.

THE END


End file.
